


I Nearly Died

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Sad Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam's world shifts when he has to watch as Theo falls off a cliff, and he can't do anything to stop it.





	I Nearly Died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted "fake kill scare" for Bad Things Happen Bingo.

It all happens so fast, that for a moment Liam can’t process it. One moment, Liam is watching as Theo fights with the hunter. The two of them are standing a little too close the cliff. Liam wants to tell Theo to be careful, but the tape covering Liam’s moth makes it impossible to get the words out. The next moment, Liam hears the sound of shots going off and Theo goes stumbling backwards. Theo’s eyes meet Liam’s, and Liam can see the fear in them before Theo disappears from view. 

It’s not until the hunter pockets his gun, and turns to Liam with a smirk, that Liam’s brain catches up to him. He starts screaming against the tape and fighting against his bindings. All it does it cause his skin to burn. But he doesn’t care. All he can think about is Theo. He’s still fighting and screaming as the hunter hefts him up, and starts dragging him back towards the truck. 

Liam knows he should pay attention to what’s happening around him, but all he can think about is Theo. As much as Liam wants to hope he’s alive, it doesn’t seem likely. He’d been shot and gone over the cliff. As good as Theo is at surviving…

Liam closes his eyes, trying to fight off the tears. It won’t do him any good to cry right now.

“Aww look,” a voice from next to him says. It sounds like the hunter he’s heard called Mike. “The little wolf is sad.” Liam doesn’t flinch when he feels a knife under his chin, lifting it until he’s forced to look at the man. “Did we kill your boyfriend, little wolf?”

Liam doesn’t react. He’s not going to give them that satisfaction. They don’t get the pleasure of knowing they’ve ripped out Liam’s heart by killing the one person that’s had a hold on it the past two years. The worst part is, Theo never even knew it. Liam had been too afraid to say anything. And now it’s too late.

“You’re trying so hard to be strong right now, aren’t you?” Mike asks. He drives the blade a little deeper into Liam’s skin, no doubt drawing blood. “You think we didn’t see you screaming for him after he went over? We did pup. I wonder, what do you think is left of him? You think you’d even be able to recognize his face after it splattered across the ground?”

He laughs, and Liam growls, no longer able to keep himself in check. The image of Theo laying broken and bloody on the floor of the canon feels Liam with a rage unlike anything he’s ever felt. He feels his bindings snap and reaches up to tear the tape off his mouth. 

He sees the man's eyes widen, and smirks. He’s on him before he can even reach for his gun. He bangs his head hard against the metal flooring of the van, and then turns his attention the driver. The driver is cursing, but his gaze is focused in front of him. Liam’s hand hits the side of the van as he tries to keep his balance when the van suddenly swerves. 

He’s thrown sideways when the van comes in contact with something solid before coming to a stop. He doesn’t waste any time rushing towards the backdoor and hopping out. He needs to get away from here. He needs to find Scott and the others and get back to Theo.

“Liam!”

Liam’s head turns in the direction the voice sounded from. There are hurried footsteps before Scott’s figure comes into view. 

“You’re alright,” Scott says, sounding relieved. 

“I am,” Liam says. He turns his head back in the direction they came from. “But Theo. He… Scott they shot him and he went off the side of the cliff.” Liam’s voice breaks on the words. “He’s…”

“I’m alright.”

Liam goes still. He knows the voice. But part of him is afraid he’s imagining it.

“You died,” Liam whispers. “I saw you…”

“The bullets barely grazed me. And there was an overhang,” Theo tells him. “I managed to get a hand on it and pulled myself up. I ran into Scott and we followed the vans tracks here. I’m alive, Liam.”

Liam shakes his head, feeling the tears he’s been holding back start to fall. He turns, shaking his head when he sees Theo standing there, just a few feet away from him.

His legs are moving before he even registers what he’s doing. He throws his arms around Theo’s neck, taking in his blue eyes and pale lips, and then he’s kissing him. He’s kissing him as if his life depends on it, because right now, to Liam, it does. 

He feels Theo smile against his lips, before his hands wrap around his back and pull him closer, and he’s kissing him back. 

“I thought you were dead,” Liam whispers, once they’ve pulled back.

“I know.”

“I thought you died and all I could think about was how I never told you how much you mean to me. How much I love you.”

Theo brushes his thumb across Liam’s cheek, wiping away the tears that are still falling. “I love you too.”

Liam kisses him again, softer this time. But the longing is still there, building in him. “Can we go home now?”

One of Theo’s hands moves down, taking Liam’s, and lacing their fingers together. “Yeah Liam. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
